


Misunderstandings and golden rings

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [15]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable Fluffiness, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: A few misunderstandings lead Steve to believe Tony isn't into their relationship anymore. That's not the case at all...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 45
Kudos: 253
Collections: Team Fluff





	Misunderstandings and golden rings

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Another entry for the Angst-Break Up square ;)

It had been a month.

Steve remembered it because it started on their anniversary. They’d been getting ready to leave when Tony’s phone rang and he was informed the restaurant they were going at had suffered a freak kitchen accident which had resulted in all the sprinklers in the place being set off. Needless to say, their plans had been shot to shit.

Tony had looked on the verge of panic. Steve had assured him it was all fine, they could just order in from somewhere – much easier than trying to get reservations elsewhere on a Saturday night, really – and still have a nice evening. Tony had reluctantly agreed but disappeared for a long while to his office. Steve had ordered the food and rounded up every candle he could find in the whole tower with Sam’s help. It had been a fantastic night, but Tony just hadn’t been the same since.

He always seemed distracted and nervous. He would make plans, and then cancel them at the last minute with increasingly odd reasons. On more than one occasion, Steve had surprised him in the workshop only to have Tony berate him about privacy and shut down anything he had open. He apologized and made it up to Steve tenfold, but… something was off.

Steve had tried not to let it get to him, but the more he spoke with their teammates or Pepper, the less it seemed like his reasoning were valid. He had thought Tony was overworking himself on new gear, but everyone had been over the moon with their last upgrades and Tony hadn’t created anything new for them, not even his own suit upgrades apparently. Pepper had told him everything was nice and quiet at SI, so Tony was actually there less than usual, which didn’t fit with what Tony had told Steve. The universe hadn’t needed saving either, and Fury had asked Steve if Tony was going to pop by SHIELD soon, kyboshing that hypothesis too.

They needed to sit down and have a conversation about this, Steve knew it, but if he was honest with himself, he had been putting it off because he was scared. The way things had been going seemed to only lead to one thing, and that thought scared Steve more than fighting whatever A.I.M. had to throw at them these days.

Steve headed to lab where he knew Tony was hiding – again. He knocked, waiting for the door to open. This didn’t feel right. Him and Tony had never had secrets or walked on eggshells around each other. Even when things were at their worst in the beginning, when they couldn’t stand to be around each other, it was never like this. 

When he was let in the lab, he put on a smile and tried not to let the butterflies take over.

“Hey Steve,” Tony called out over his shoulder, eyes set on his tablet.

“Hi sweetheart. You busy?”

“A bit. What’s up?”

“I was thinking, since we haven’t been able to go out much lately, I -um… I planned us a date night.”

“You what?” Tony looked up then, looking frankly horrified.

“Yeah. I heard our place reopened this week, so I pulled some strings and got us a table. Thought we could use a re-do of our anniversary-“

“Steve, I’m kinda busy with some stuff. I was hoping we could have just a quiet night in.”

“What’s going on, Tony?” Steve finally asked.

“Nothing’s going on, Steve. Just lots of Stark Ind-“

“I know for a fact that isn’t true. Pepper’s said so herself. The world isn’t ending, the team is good. Everything has been great the past month except… except us. I love you Tony, but if this isn’t what you want anymore, that’s – I mean, it’s not what I want, but I don’t want you to be unhappy Tony.

“Maybe,” Steve steeled himself to say the words he least expected to come out of his mouth when he walked into the lab, “Maybe we should break up.”

Tony’s mouth dropped. He looked even more horrified now, and Steve was regretting his words.

“That’s the last thing I want, Steve,” Tony answered quietly.

“Then why all the lies and distancing? Tony, tell me what’s going on, I can help-“

“Come to the roof with me? I wanna show you something,” Tony interrupted him, extending his hand towards Steve.

Steve slipped his hand in Tony’s and let him lead him out of the lab. They rode the elevator quietly, Tony fiddling nervously with Steve’s fingers between his. They stepped out of the elevator and onto the roof. Steve spotted their teammates shuffling about, setting up lights and flowers.

“Tony, what is all this?”

“Hey guys? You can stop,” Tony called out to their teammates.

“What? We’re not done yet!” Clint turned around and saw Steve standing next to Tony. “Why is he here?”

“Hulk finish flowers!” Steve had to smile at the sight of the large green man holding a bouquet of hydrangeas he was picking and organizing ever so delicately.

“I know, big guy, I’m sorry,” Tony comforted him. “I just need to do this now.”

Sam corralled everyone towards the elevator, taking extra care with a very pouty Hulk.

Tony pulled Steve towards the center of the rooftop, where there were the most decorations.

“I’m so sorry I made you feel like I have the last month. That was the farthest thing from what I wanted. Because, you see, I had some pretty big plans for our anniversary. It was going to be so beautiful, and so perfect. I had the whole place reserved just for us, you know. And then those plans got cancelled. And I tried to plan something else, and then those plans kept getting affected by a million things too. Two weeks ago, when I cancelled with 10 minutes before we were supposed to leave? There was supposed to be a flashmob on the Brooklyn Bridge. It was going to be so perfect, with the sunset and the song, but then there was that major accident that closed the whole thing and-“

“Tony, sweetheart, you’re not making any sense. What’s a flashmob? And what does it have to do with us?”

Tony laughed softly. “For a month, I’ve been trying to find the perfect way to ask you a really important question. And every time it got cancelled, it felt like the universe was trying to tell me it was a bad idea. And I let it get to me, I let myself believe that maybe I shouldn’t ask you. I’m now thinking it was more along the lines of, I didn’t need to go over the top.”

“Since when do you believe in cosmic interventions?” Steve asked cheekily.

“I blame our job, really.” Tony smiled and took both Steve’s hands in his. “All of it, it wasn’t worth it Steve, because when you said you thought we should break up… it just proved how much I want this, and how dumb I was to wait. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I have never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else. I trust you completely. Just like you know all too well if you fall backwards, I’ll catch you in a heartbeat, from doing it far too many times, with very little warning, might I add-“

Steve chuckled, “I remember. Can we move on from that particular topic, please?”

“Oh, we are not done talking about it, but I also know you’d catch me right back if it were me. And you’d give me just as much of an earful.” Steve laughed. “You make me laugh; you challenge me in ways I never imagined. You love me so much and so hard that it takes my breath away sometimes. You gave me a home, Steve. You’re it. Wherever you are is home. So, no. I don’t want to break up with you, because I never ever want to let you go.”

Tony got down on one knee and Steve felt all the air leave his lungs. He could barely find enough breath to whisper Tony’s name as the other man pulled out a small box from Steve had no idea where.

“Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?”

Tony opened the box, revealing a simple gold band with a red and a blue line going around the inner part of it. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from it, it was so perfectly simple, exactly what he would have picked.

“Yes,” he finally managed to squeak out. “Tony, of course. Yes!”

Tony beamed as he slid the band on his ring finger before jumping back up and locking lips with Steve, almost toppling him backwards.

When they finally parted, Tony rested his head against Steve’s chest. “I love you,” he told him earnestly. “As your future husband though, I do feel like I now have a bigger say in you jumping off things with no notice-“

Steve groaned and pulled him in for another kiss, making Tony smile. “Later. We can discuss that later, sweetheart.”


End file.
